A variety of garments are commonly utilized to protect a user's head. Hats, fabric covers, visors, bandanas, and similar devices create separation between the user's head and potentially harmful environmental stimuli, such as rainy weather or intense heat. Particularly in the case of intense heat, various head wraps are commonly utilized. These devices wrap around the user's head and generally tie to secure to the user. Such devices have the further benefit of enabling the user to tie a variety of patterns into the connecting end. Many of these devices further have pretied patterns and bows that are attached to the head wrap, adding a stylistic flair to the head wrap.
However, such devices are often difficult to use or manage. Too often, the bow designs are stitched directly onto the wrap body, throwing off the balance of the head wrap during use. These head wraps are also not modular, and thus the designs may grow stale or boring. Other versions have only two securing straps. This arrangement makes it more difficult for the user to secure the head wrap around the user's head, as the wrap may tend to slide up or down over the user's head. Such wraps are also often made of flexible, but non-elastic material, restricting their ability to conform to the user's head, or various head sizes. What is needed is a head wrap with multiple tails, enabling secure attachment of the present invention to the user's head. What is further desirable is a head wrap with an elastic portion that enables comfortable addition to various head sizes, and a mesh back to prevent the head from overheating.
The present invention addresses these issues. The present invention has a flexible body that conforms to the user's head. Several tails extending from the back portion enable a variety of tying means and patterns, as well as secure addition of a variety of pre-designed bows. An elastic strip at the back of the present invention enables the tails to extend as needed around the user's head, and generally allows the present invention to stretch to fit different head sizes. A mesh segment in the back of the present invention provides ventilation, thus preventing the user's head from overheating during use.